Talk:Nekhbet
Material Moved from Article Page Overall, Nekhbet is a step below many of the bosses fought in the Pyramid of the Sun, and shouldn't be too difficult, except for thaumaturges that haven't adjusted to dealing with ice-type enemies yet. Most enemies in the Krokosphinx, including Nekhbet and his minion primarily use Ice magic, which is the weakest school offensively. Furthermore, the minion, a Sokkwi Protector, has only 285 health, enough to be defeated three pip and even some two pip spells without much enhancement. Nekhbet uses a very predictable array of ice spells, with an occasional Leprechaun as well. The player can counter by using any sort of ice-type shield. Timing them isn't terribly important in this fight. The only threat to any ice-type shields comes from the Sokkwi Protector, since it can cast Ice Elf. If the player doesn't have any ice-type shields, he/she can visit the Krokotopian amulet store and purchase Greebly's Gemstone for 255 coins. When worn, three Snow Shield cards are added to the player's deck. If the player already has ice-type shields, he/she may wish to purchase the Elven Pendant instead. It also costs 255 coins, and when worn, adds a Fire Elf card to the player's deck. Either of these has the potential to vastly enhance any player's deck when fighting in the Krokosphinx. For thaumaturges, this battle may be struggle, since they may still need to adapt their decks toward dealing with enemies that are resistant to their spells instead of weak to them, like they were in the Pyramid of the Sun. Firstly, the most important spell that needs to be added to a thaumaturge's deck is the spell Ice Prism. Ice Prism is a spell learned from an ice school-specific quest at level 12, and it converts any ice damage dealt to an opponent into fire damage. Adding the maximum number of copies of Ice Prism is wise particularly in boss fights, since bosses generally have far more exaggerated resistance than regular enemies do. Note that timing the placement of the Ice Prism is critical to its effective use. The Sokkwi Protector and many other enemies within the Krokosphinx will cast Fire Shield to protect themselves from their weakness, fire-type magic. If the Fire Shield is cast on a given enemy after the Ice prism is cast, then the Ice Prism will convert the ice damage into fire, and the Fire Shield will not activate. If the Fire Shield is cast before the Ice prism is cast, then the Ice prism will convert the ice damage into fire, then the Fire Shield will activate, cutting the damage dealt down by 80%. This is because, when dealing with shields, charms, and traps, they activate in reverse chronological order. The most recent shield, charm, or trap triggers first, followed by the next most recent, and continuing until the very first shield, charm or trap that was cast activates at the end of the chain. Therefore, for thaumaturges to use Ice Prism effectively, it needs to be cast as soon as possible on an enemy, before a big attack and before it can cast Fire Shield. Besides Ice Prism, thaumaturges can benefit greatly from adding copies of Snow Shield into their decks, and switching to a wand that is of a different school than ice. Tower Shield isn't as effective in the Krokosphinx as Snow Shield. Even though Tower Shield blocks more kinds of attacks, Snow Shield blocks 80% of an attack's damage, while Tower Shield blocks only 50%, and most of the attacks enemies use will be ice spells. Ice Armor can be helpful in tight spots, though simply using a Fairy is usually more pip-efficient than Ice Armor overall. Also, at this point in the game, it is still practical to use spells from a secondary school, since power pips are still somewhat uncommon. This can bypass the resistance to ice most enemies have in the Krokosphinx, so leaning more heavily on a secondary school of magic is generally effective for thaumaturges. Overall, Nekhbet's drops are mediocre when compared to many bosses within the Pyramid of the Sun. Besides one exception, all of his unique drops are for players level 15+. Most players will be at least level 18 by now, so any of the level 15+ drops received from Nekhbet will likely become obsolete quickly as players reach level 20 and gain access to superior equipment. Besides his unique drops, his normal drops are only mediocre for this point in the game, offering inferior bonuses. Nekhbet does have one item that may be worth fighting him repeatedly for. Nekhbet's Ruby Deck is a powerful deck for pyromancers level 20+ that offers a large amount of open space for cards both in the main deck and the side board. It also allows the player to place up to four copies of any learned fire spell into his/her deck instead of three. Fortunately, being an ice-school boss, Nekhbet is easier for pyromancers to defeat than for wizards from most other schools.